He Knew It Too
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: "She just couldn't help but wonder how she got into this situation in the first place. If dating Nate would really mean she would have to be harassed then she didn't know if she wanted to continue doing so." Niley one shot :   wrote originally for school


**New one shot! HAPPY 18st BIRTHDAY MILEY CYRUS! I love you :D 333**

**Enjoy readers. And note almost everything in this one shot is real. Read the ending author's note please. **

* * *

"Which one of you is going out with Nate?" Nate heard somebody say. His head snapped to the front where the voice had come from. He caught the glance of the person, who happened to be someone he wasn't very fond of. The person? Well, it was a girl and her name was Nicole. Why she wanted to know who his girlfriend was and what made her think it was her business, he didn't know.

So he watched as she stood there next to the bus driver, waiting for an answer to her question.

"So..." she pushed. Nobody was going to tell her though. Nate glanced to his side; the person he was sitting next to happened to be the girl Nicole oh so wanted to know who was.

"Who's your girlfriend Nate?" Nicole questioned with her smooth but evil voice, this time directing her question towards Nate himself. While he didn't respond, some of his friends surrounding him began pointing at a lot of different girls, purposely trying to not let Nicole know who Nate's new girl really was.

Nicole began to get aggravated and it was clearly shown on her facial expression. She was still looking at Nate then glanced at who was sitting beside him. She smirked.

"So this is your girl?" she asked rhetorically; she didn't need anymore answers. She was sure this was Nate's new girlfriend. She decided to let them be when she walked away towards the back of the bus. It was obvious that everyone was quite relieved when she did.

Finally, when the bus was loaded and on its way to dropping off the students, Nate turned to his girlfriend. She was silent. Though, he didn't blame her. He stared at her for a moment as she looked right back at him and smiled. Just what he was waiting for. Everyone that knew his girlfriend knew she loved to smile.

Knowing that his friends were watching, he leaned in and kissed her. The loud chattering of not only his friends but the back of the bus was clearly heard by his ears.

"Aw, was that your first kiss Destiny?" One of his close girl-friends asked. She was directing that to the petite brunette that had recently became Nate's girl. Destiny did nothing but smile slightly, to shy to really say anything. It was then she felt a noticeable blush rise to her cheeks.

The girl who had asked the question was also one of her closest friends, Ashley. The two of them were new to the school at the start of the tenth grade. Nate, Destiny's boyfriend was a grade older than the two of them, mainly one of the reasons Nicole was so mean. Nicole and Nate had "history"; they dated for literally a day back in freshman year.

Thinking back to the question, it didn't happen to be Destiny's first kiss. Her first kiss was back on the day Nate had asked her out. He _was _her first kiss. Kinda late for an almost 16-year-old but Nate had made sure she didn't feel embarrassed. Yes, he was a great boyfriend.

The brunette smiled when Nate placed his arm around her so it was lying on her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him.

Eventually, Nate's stop came and he had to go. He gave his girlfriend a quick hug before exiting the bus. Thankfully for the both of them and especially Destiny, Nicole and everyone else from the back of the bus hadn't said anything (from what they knew) the rest of the bus ride and had gotten off before either of them anyway.

The next day, Nate boarded the bus to immediately spot Destiny sitting alone in a seat next to the window. It was the afternoon and bright so the light shining through the windows made Destiny look like an angel. In Nate's eyes at least. He went and plopped down next to her with a smile and put his arm around her.

Just when he was about to pull her close, one of the guys from the back of the bus got on. Even though it wasn't what he wanted, immediately he removed his arm as the guy walked back but not without glancing at Nate. It wasn't long before Nicole came following with a glare in her dark eyes. And by the smirk on her face, it was apparent that it would be an eventful bus ride.

But not a good eventful one and that made him worried; more for his girlfriend than anything.

"Aye Nicole, who's Nate's girlfriend?" The guy from earlier's voice filled Nate's expecting ears with a question he had learned to get used to, considering how much he heard it. He almost wanted to cringe at the distant look in Destiny's stormy gray eyes.

With his ears perked up, Nate listened intently as he heard Nicole respond to the guy by the name of Jake.

"The girl up there!"

"Up there where?"

"By Nate!" she informed him with an annoyed tone, and Nate could just picture her pointing Destiny out.

"Who?" Jake asked in confusion as he didn't see her.

Nicole sighed as they both took a seat. "Just wait until your stop comes up, then you'll see her." Then out of nowhere Nicole heard her name being called from a couple of feet away. She turned to look at the person.

"Aye girl, we need to go up there!" One of Nicole's closest friends, Alex said with an evil smile as she leaned on Nicole's seat from her seat across from Nicole. It was obvious she had come "dirt" she wanted to stir up that had to do with innocent Destiny.

Nicole brushed her off with a small wave of her hand while she stared up at the front. "Wait until Nate gets off the bus," she muttered through her teeth.

Alex reluctantly listened to what she was told and sat back in her seat.

Soon Jake stop was nearing and there was just something he was wanting to ask.

"Aye Nicole, she ugly?" His sight was set up at where Nate and Destiny were but he was talking to Nicole. Obviously. He was really though, looking at Nate since he didn't have a clue who Destiny was. But he was about to find out.

Nicole laughed a humorous chuckle. "Hell yeah she is! It ain't even funny!" she looked at him as she told him this. Then it was it; his stop was up. "Go look for yourself." And of course, Jake did just that.

He sprung up from his seat and along with a couple of other people, he headed to the front. As he approached where the couple sat, Nate began to get increasingly nervous. Not nervous to the point where he was scared because if there was anything he wasn't scared of, it was them.

When Jake reached where Nate sat, he let out a laugh; finally catching sight of the oh-so-infamous Destiny. And boy did he get a reaction when he saw what she looked like.

"Aye Nicole, she ugly as hell!" his rough voice yelled towards the back of the bus in a humorous manner. Destiny had attempted to put her head down a few seconds prior to Jake's arrival but hadn't succeeded.

Jake just stood there staring and soon the bus driver was irritated enough and ordered him off of the bus. Because he didn't like that he was told what to do, as soon as his feet touched the asphalt, he turned around and flicked the bus driver off. And with a chuckle, sprinted off.

The moment the bus doors closed and the bus began moving, Nate turned to Destiny. Her head was down, making him unable to see her face. But in the short few months that he had known her, he had enough knowledge to know that she was crying. Well, not crying but on her way to doing so if he didn't stop it.

He quickly leaned down, wrapping his arms around her and lied his head on her back. Under his cheek, he felt her tense up for a moment before relaxing. She leaned up and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said, wiping a couple of tears away. She wasn't telling the complete truth but she wasn't lying either. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she knew she didn't wanna be on that bus anymore; at all.

Of course, Nate didn't believe her when she said this but he let it be, not wanting to make things worse. All the while, Destiny had said that, Nate kept his arms around her.

For the rest of the bus ride, everything was quiet and nothing was said; not a word. There was so much wanting to be said but nothing was but during that time, they had a little breather, which was nice.

Nate didn't wanna get off the bus but it was inevitable, he had to but he didn't wanna leave his girlfriend. He felt as though if he left her something bad would happen. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that tomorrow when he was to get on the bus, he would be greeted with bad news. And if there was anything he didn't want, it was that. So as he walked off of the bus, the only thing he could do was hope.

After the doors closed behind the teenage boy, the girls from the back of the bus were getting ready. Ready to start something that would cause a lot of trouble. Destiny was sorta expecting something to happen but of course, she didn't wanna think about it. Thankfully, she had great friends and one of her friends, Ashley, immediately switched to sitting next to her. Ashley gave Destiny a small smile, hoping to reassure her that everything would be okay. But nobody knew for sure what was going to happen, so they waited, hoping nothing would.

Back where it was anything but quiet, Nicole and Alex were smirking quite widely. Alex once again leaned over towards Nicole's seat so she could speak to her properly.

"Girl, ready to go up there?" They had already discussed with each other what they wanted to talk about up there. Nicole was ready and laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah."

The two of them proceeded to get up. Even though it was obviously against bus rules to walk on the bus while it was in motion, the two of them could care less. They were on the highway so at that moment, the driver was too focused on getting home safely to really pay any attention to them. First, Alex slipped from her seat, hopping on the one diagonal from her. Then Nicole followed and soon they were only one or two seats away from Destiny and Ashley.

"So, Destiny!" Nicole spoke up in a high voice, trying to sound sweet but there was just this evil edge in her voice that was just impossible to hide. Meanwhile, Destiny said nothing; she didn't even turn her head. Letting go of the fact that she wasn't responding, Nicole continued, "I heard you were talking crap on Facebook." And this wasn't completely false. Destiny wasn't trying to talk crap, she was just saying how she felt.

Ashley, since she was sitting next to Destiny of course heard this and turned her head, not liking that her friend was being disrespected. "She was not talking crap on Facebook-"

"I didn't ask for yo two cents, she can talk for herself!" Nicole snapped.

Ashley expression softened a little as did her voice. "Well she's shy," she told her.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Whatever." That was when Alex stepped in, since it was her who wanted to go up there in the first place.

"Aye Destiny, you were talking crap. Saying how we're mean to you and all and we ain't even do nothin'!" Still, Destiny said nothing. She couldn't. She just couldn't help but wonder how she got into this situation in the first place. If dating Nate would really mean she would have to be harassed then she didn't know if she wanted to continue doing so.

Soon Nicole and Alex had had enough of Destiny not saying anything and rolled their eyes. "Fine, whatever, we don't need to continue talkin' to yo ugly self. Just know that if you wanna say somethin', say it to our faces! You don't wanna get hurt little girl!" Nicole yelled then with Alex by her side, returned to the back of the bus; where they belonged.

It had been a couple of days since what had happened between Destiny, Alex and Nicole and since then nothing was said between the girls. It was now after school but Destiny had decided to stay after and made sure to have Nate do the same. She had to talk to him.

So there they were, sitting on the steps in front of the school, silently. Nate wasn't stupid. He had heard what happened on the bus from a couple of his friends and didn't know what to felt so unbelievably bad for his girlfriend and couldn't help but feel guilty himself, knowing that it was partially his fault that she was being hurt the way she was.

The both of them were frowning, waiting for the other to say something and that did finally come.

"Nate," it was Destiny as she sighed deeply. "I don't think I can do this anymore." She didn't look at his face, she couldn't. She already had tears in her eyes and looking into his eyes would make her start bawling. And anyway, she couldn't bare to see his reaction to her words.

"Des..." Nate breathed out. "What do you mean?" he asked knowingly but just didn't wanna believe what he was hearing.

Destiny shook her head. "I can't stand being harassed by those people. It hurts being called names by them," she cried. Nate almost automatically leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"They'll stop," he reassured her. "They will, just please...do not end this," he begged with pleading eyes that glistened with sadness. He didn't wanna let her go; he couldn't and he wanted her to know that. He was gonna be there for her. He wasn't gonna let them torture her no more.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Destiny couldn't help but smile. He cared a lot for her and she did for him too. Deep down she knew she didn't wanna end the relationship. It was just that she wasn't a strong person, she couldn't withstand the bullying, but at that moment, she knew she could for him. She was gonna have to.

And by the smile on her face, Nate knew it also.

* * *

**So the ending was rushed because I wrote this for an assignment is class. Had almost all of it written and typed but when I went to the library I had to rush the finish the ending so it kinda sucks =/ **

**Anyway, the plot of the one shot came from what really happened on my school bus. None of the characters are myself but I did witness the whole thing. Some events are moved around (or not added) and some of the things said are different but other than that, everything (but the ending) really happened. **

**Well, I'm posting this cause in about half an hour, I'm leaving to go on a 8 hour long (mega) bus ride to my hometown (of Chicago) for thanksgiving with my family. I'm excited! I haven't see my grandma (and my other relatives on my mommy's side) in forever. **

**Hope yall enjoyed and please review so I can come back and see them. **

**OH! And my birthday is on the 26th (day after thanksgiving) so please wish me a happy birthday! I'd make me soooo happy. :)**


End file.
